Un Milkshake ou la Mort
by Elfelmira Lumen
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé de connaître la découverte de la célèbre Ignite pass de Kuroko ? C'est ce que tous ses camarades se demandent en permanence. Après la Winter Cup, les six équipes contenant la GoM décident de prendre un break en toute amitié dans un coin paumé au milieu d'une forêt sombre, en plein hiver... Les dossiers ressortent et une vidéo est retrouvée...OS, yaoi fluff


**Titre :** Un Milkshake ou la Mort

**Auteure :** Elfelmira

**Genre :** Humour, parodie, amitié avec un brin de romance(c'est un slash, yaoi, okai?), à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux !, one shot (OS)

**Résumé :** Qui n'a jamais rêvé de connaître la découverte de la célèbre « Ignite pass » de Kuroko ? C'est ce que tous ses camarades se demandent en permanence...

Après la Winter Cup, les six équipes contenant les membres de la Génération Miracle décident de prendre un break en toute amitié dans un coin paumé au milieu d'une forêt sombre, très sombre, en pleine hiver... Les dossiers ressortent et une vidéo sur la vie des Miracles est remise sur le tapis. A la plus grande horreur de ceux-ci, sauf de Kuroko qui savoure tranquillement son milkshake vanille.

(c'est sous la forme d'un « watch and react » avec un fond de yaoi et d'humour dans un OS)

**Attention :** Alors, première chose, Kuroko no Basuke ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages, c'est la propriété de Tadatoshi Fujimaki mais cet OS est à MOI ET C'EST MON PRECIEUX ! Bref, il y a une vague de romance gay donc au revoir les homophobes ! Dernière chose, l'humour présent dans ce one shot est complètement nul, riez avec un peu d'indulgence.

**Couple :** ...en fait, j'en sais rien...nan, en vrai, c'est un Murasakibara/Kuroko parce que c'est mon couple favori et qu'il y en a trop peu !

**OoO**

**Un Milkshake ou la Mort**

**OoO**

« Rappelez moi pourquoi on se trouve dans un complexe sorti tout droit des films d'horreurs ? » La voix tremblante de Kagami raisonna dans la pièce principale.

Sa question résumait la pensée de tous les malheureux occupants de cette dite pièce.

« Parce que je l'ai décidé ! » Firent en cœur les deux plus grands sadiques de ce monde, c'est-à-dire Akashi et Aida.

Les pauvres joueurs de basket frissonnèrent devant le sourire angélique de Riko et des ciseaux sortis de nul part d'Akashi. D'où les sortaient-ils d'ailleurs ? Hyuga soupira, défaitiste, ils n'auraient jamais dû laisser les deux psychopathes de l'entraînement et des idées stupides se rencontrer. Et au vu des regards désespérés des six équipes malchanceuses, il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

« Allons, allons, mes chers amis, restons de bonne humeur. » Tenta de raisonner Imayoshi, un autre sadique. Quelle surprise de le voir partager le même avis que les deux autres. « On est tous ensemble pour pratiquer un entraînement commun. Ce n'est pas si mal. »

« Effectivement, c'est une très bonne idée de faire cet entraînement commun... » Commença Wakamatsu, son coéquipier. « MAIS CELA SERAIT UNE MEILLEURE IDEE DE FAIRE CET ENTRAÎNEMENT DANS UN LIEU FAIT POUR ! »

« Cet endroit est creepy... » Marmonna Furihata en se pressant contre Tsuchida.

« Je parie qu'Akashi-kun a regardé un film d'horreur juste avant et ça l'a inspiré à louer ce complexe. » Ajouta Moriyama, de Kaijo.

« Et il a fait une alliance avec Aida-san... » Renchérit Koganei en tremblant tandis que Mitobe lui tapota son dos avec inquiètude.

« Ce n'est pas si mal ! » Assura Kiyoshi, avec son grand sourire niai.

« Je suis pas sûr que t'as bien regardé autour de toi, abruti ! » S'écria Hyuga en le frappant. « On est dans un complexe délabré creepy au centre d'une forêt sombre creepy sans réseau et sans personne aux alentours ! Et pour en rajouter une couche il fait nuit avec un orage ! Va faire plus cliché comme lieu glauque et creepy ! Cela serait même pas une surprise si un serial killer ou un fantôme apparaisse pour nous tuer un par un ! »

Comme pour confirmer les paroles du capitaine de Seirin, un éclair brillant illumina la pièce suivit d'un grondement menaçant qui fit hurler d'une voix aiguë les courageux garçons.

« Kasamatsu-sempaiiiii ! Aide-moiiiii ! » Cria un Kise avec des larmes de crocodiles coulant sur ses joues.

Il essaya de tacler Kasamatsu qui ne montra aucune pitié à lui foutre un coup de pied au cul qui l'envoya rencontrer le sol. D'autres moins démonstratif, comme Aomine ou encore Takao, se serrèrent contre leurs amis comme si de rien n'était. Quand le grondement fut fini, tous soufflèrent de soulagement. Le bâtiment ne s'était pas écrasé sur leur tête. Pour rajouter la cerise sur le gâteau, mauvaise expression en vu de leur condition actuelle, la pluie commença à tomber, frappant les vitres à demi-brisées. Pourquoi avaient-ils accepté ce voyage déjà ?

« Et que faisons nous maintenant ? » Demanda Himuro semblant impassible.

Mais pour ceux qui le connaissait bien, comme Kagami ou Murasakibara, remarquèrent les poings crispés de l'adolescent.

« Cette pièce est la seule habitable. » Informa Akashi avec un rictus sadique. « Nous allons gentiment dormir tous ensemble ici et attendre le jour pour commencer l'entraînement. »

« Pourquoi avoir loué cet infernale endroit si c'est le seul endroit habitable ? » Cria Aomine.

« Pour forger vos caractères ! » Répondit une Aida toute confiante.

Il eut un silence dubitatif brisé par un autre grondement. Sérieusement ? Venir là juste pour _ça _? C'est complètement stupide comme décision !

« Asseyez-vous ! » Demanda-ordonna Aida en sortant des bentos de son sac.

L'équipe entière de Seirin, sauf Kuroko, pâlirent violemment en comprenant ce que cela impliquait. Tous se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Kagami, les yeux suppliants.

« Pitié, dis moi que tu as préparer quelque chose à manger ! » S'écrièrent-ils sous les yeux surpris des autres équipes.

Avec urgence, Kagami hocha la tête, sortant lui-même des bentos qu'il distribua alors que les autres s'installaient sur des canapés et des sièges délabrés ou bien sur le sol.

« J'ai prévu le coup ! » Expliqua Kagami en tendant avec réluctance un bento à son rival, Aomine.

« Votre coach cuisine si mal que ça ? » Demanda Midorima, assis sur un canapé à côté de Takao.

« Comme Momoi-san. » Dit abruptement un Kuroko impassible, installé entre Murasakibara et d'Okamura, le capitaine d'Yosen.

Il eut un moment de flottement avant qu'un cri échappa de la bouche de tous les occupants de la pièce, hormis Akashi qui renifla, Midorima qui ne fit que casser son objet porte bonheur (une tasse) et de Murasakibara qui arrêta de manger pour fixer le petit fantôme sortit de nul part.

« De...depuis quand t'es là ? »

« Tu sors d'où ? »

« Tetsu ! Préviens ! »

« J'ai fait une crise cardiaque ! »

Tous parlèrent en même temps, montrant leur surprise.

« Je suis là depuis le début. » Répondit simplement Kuroko.

Il agrippa un biscuit du sachet de Murasakibara et le grignota. Yosen écarquilla les yeux. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur grand joueur laisser quelqu'un piquer un de ses précieux biscuits sans le détruire avant. Le géant se contenta de mâchouiller son biscuit en continuant de fixer son ancien coéquipier. Mais là encore, c'était Kuroko, un mystère à lui tout seul. Comment cet adorable petit gamin avait-il fait pour supporter ces énergumènes pendant trois ans sans devenir fou ? Un an leur semblait déjà dur...

Cependant Aida était en position fœtale dans un coin de la pièce, une aura dépressive autour d'elle tandis que la Génération Miracle et Tou avaient brusquement pâli, se rappelant de mauvais souvenirs de cuisines d'une furie rose. (Ailleurs, la dite furie rose éternua.)

Puis tout le monde commença à savourer la nourriture de Kagami, le faisant rougir avec les compliments qu'il recevait. Aomine lui-même assura que le bento était bon. Un exploit ! Rapidement, tous avaient fini de manger et ils restèrent là, comme des imbéciles, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ils se regardèrent entre eux, attendant qu'un jeu de société ou une activité ne tombent du ciel. Étrangement, ce ne fut pas le cas. A la place, Takao se releva soudainement un immense sourire taquin aux lèvres, faisant frissonner ses coéquipiers. Qu'avait-il pu bien inventer encore ?

« J'ai une idée ! »

Son cri de chiot excité attira l'attention de la salle. Takao sautilla jusqu'à son sac pour en sortir son portable.

« Juste avant d'arriver dans le champ-hors-réseau-trou-paumé, j'ai téléchargé une vidéo sur youtube qui semblait être hyper-méga intéressante ! On peut la voir ? Please, please, please, plea... »

« Takao ! » Midorima lui cria. « Tais toi ! »

Mibushi de Rakuzan tapa avec anticipation dans ses mains, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh oui ! Faisons ça ! Cela détendra l'atmosphère ! »

« Mais comment allons-nous voir cette vidéo ? » Interrompit Izuki en passant un doigt sous son menton, dans l'espoir de trouver une blague, n'en trouvant aucune, il continua. « L'écran d'un portable est beaucoup trop petit pour une trentaine de personnes. »

Il eut des grognements disant des « casseur d'ambiance » et même Hyuga envoya un regard promettant mille souffrances à Izuki qui frissonna.

« Justement ! » Akashi avait encore un de ces sourires étranges et malsains, pas du tout terrifiant. « J'ai pensé à prendre un vidéo projecteur ! »

« ... »

« ... »

« … »

« ... »

« Akashi-chi ! Que fais-tu avec un vidéo projecteur dans ton sac ? Et comment ça tient dans un si petit sac? »

« Je suis absolu, Ryouta. »

Kise se cacha derrière Kasamatsu, refusant d'affronter le terrifiant regard rouge de son ancien capitaine. Il assumait complètement son manque de courage. Il fallait être taré pour ne pas écouter Akashi et personne ne lui faisait peur ! Quoique...

Il fallu une dizaine de minutes avant que le vidéo projecteur ne soit installé. Les câbles branchés à un générateur externe, apporté par Aida. C'était sûr ! Les joueurs avaient la confirmation ! Les deux sadiques travaillaient et complotaient ensemble dans le but de les tuer ! Le projecteur...projetait un écran sur un des seuls murs intacts. Tous s'installèrent confortablement. Kuroko se pressa discrètement contre Murasakibara qui ne protesta pas, au contraire, il passa une main dans son dos.

Takao, son portable en main, s'occupa de connecter les deux seuls objets technologiques et modernes de la salle. Soudain une vidéo apparut sur le mur. Tous se figèrent. De surprise, de peur et d'excitation, peu importe, tout les joueurs avaient eu une réaction différente.

L'image fixe de la vidéo montrait un groupe bien connu : la Génération Miracle. Ou plutôt la Génération Miracle dans leur uniforme de collège, sûrement en deuxième année. Par contre seul Kuroko manquait à l'image, ce qui n'était pas une surprise en soi. Il disparaissait toujours des photos ! Un vrai fantôme ! Non, mauvaise comparaison...

Mais ce qui capta l'intérêt des joueurs était la miniature en dessous de la vidéo. Elle disait : « La GM, un coup dur et une humiliation... ». _Naaaannnnn !_ Songèrent-ils tous, la célèbre Génération Miracle, réputée pour n'avoir jamais perdue au collège aurait subit une défaite humiliante ? Que personne ne connaissait ? Une défaite oubliée ? Intéressant !

Tous se tournèrent vers la dite Génération Miracle. Akashi était figé sur place, son sourire disparu. Les plus proches de lui purent voir quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru voir un jour : dans son regard rouge, il y avait une lumière de peur ! La tasse de Midorima rencontra le sol et se cassa. Le vert avait la bouche ouverte et semblait halluciner. Sa partie Tsundere était parti en vacances au fin fond de la Papouasie. Kise s'était écroulé sur le sol, d'une manière toute sauf gracieuse. Il fixait l'écran et murmurait des choses incohérentes en se balançant en avant et en arrière. Aomine cracha le contenu de sa bouche, de l'eau, directement sur Imayoshi qui fut entouré d'une aura noire, mais le bleu n'en prit pas compte. A la place, il commença à compter ses doigts pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. Murasakibara lâcha tous ses précieux snacks et il faillit s'étouffer avec ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche. Les yeux du géant semblaient sortir de leurs orbites de choc. Et enfin Kuroko buvait un milkshake...

Attendez une minute !

Un milkshake ? D'où il sort ça ? Comment... ? Il y n'y a aucun magasin dans ce trou paumé ! Comment avait-il réussi cet exploit ? Et surtout le petit adolescent était le seul de la GM à rester complètement impassible, comme s'il se fichait de la vidéo et de son contenu. Il était possible que ce jour-là, il n'était pas là.

« D'où...d'où vient cette putain de vidéo ? » S'écria Aomine en pointant l'écran improvisé du doigt.

« De youtube. » Répondit Takao comme si Aomine était stupide, ce qui était le cas mais là n'était pas le sujet.

« Mais d'où sort cette vidéo !? » Compléta Kise.

« Je sais pas, d'après la description, un inconnu a posté cette vidéo qui n'a jamais eu beaucoup de vu, seulement trois. » Informa Takao avec un immense sourire.

« Pouvons nous ne pas la voir. » Demanda prudemment Midorima en replaçant d'un geste hagard ses lunettes.

« NON ! » Crièrent toute la salle.

« On veut voir cette humiliation ! »

« On va pouvoir avoir des moyens de pression, on va les faire chanter, puis on va pouvoir dominer le monde ! MOUHAHAHA ! »

« Tu t'emballes un peu trop, là... »

« VIVE LES DOSSIERS ! »

« Prenez des notes ! La Génération Miracle va se faire humilier ! »

« Vas-y Takao ! Lance la vidéo ! »

« C'est parti ! »

Si la Génération Miracle, sauf Kuroko, était figée de peur et tremblait, les autres enjouaient d'être tombés sur un tel joyaux. Ils étaient curieux de voir ce qui pouvait mettre la GM dans cet état. Takao appuya sur « play ».

**L'écran montra un parc en été. Les arbres et l'herbe étaient verdoyants, et le soleil brillait. Il y avait une allée recouverte de sable et un terrain de street basket entouré de grille. La GM était là, hormis Kuroko qui devait se cacher quelque part ou qui n'était juste pas là.**

« Je le savais ! » Cria Moriyama excité. « On va voir un match avec une défaite humiliante ! »

Kaijo, se trouvant à côté de Kise, l'entendirent grommeler un « si seulement ce n'était que ça... ». Cette phrase lui valut des regards étonnés. Les joueurs étaient beaucoup plus impatients de connaître la suite.

**Aomine dribblait paresseusement faisant face à un Kise surexcité. Dit surexcité qui ne parvenait pas à passer Aomine, le basané attrapa la balle rapidement avant de mettre un panier irréaliste.**

« T'étais déjà impressionnant en deuxième année, Aomine. » Fit Wakamatsu.

Aomine fit un sourire arrogant qui disparut devant celui d'Imayoshi qui promettait mille souffrances.

« Kise et toi, vous jouez souvent en one-on-one au collège ? » Continua Wakamatsu.

« Tout le temps. Mais il a jamais gagné. »

« C'est méchant, Aomine-chiiiii ! » Pleura faussement Kise qui reçu un coup sur la tête de la part de Kasamatsu.

**Akashi et Midorima étaient assis sur le banc, les observant avec un carnet dans les mains, prenant des notes de leurs progrès et de ce qu'ils devaient améliorer. Midorima tenait un journal dans sa main, sûrement son item du jour. Murasakibara était debout et appuyé contre la grille à côté d'eux, mâchant ses éternels snacks.**

**« Kuroko est en retard...encore... » Soupira Midorima.**

« Kuroko en retard ? » Demanda Hyuga, ne semblant pas y croire. « Kuroko n'est jamais en retard, il apparaît juste quand on s'y attend le moins. »

Le capitaine de Seirin posa ses yeux sur le passeur qui buvait amoureusement son milkshake. Personne ne pouvait croire que Kuroko puisse être en retard, plusieurs fois même. Il était trop sérieux et adorable pour ça.

« Kuroko était toujours en retard au collège. » Informa Akashi qui reçu un regard ennuyé du concerné. « Surtout en deuxième année. »

« QUOII ! »

« Pas très sérieux, tout ça, tout ça... »

**« Il devrait arriver... » Akashi regarda sa montre. « ...dans 5 minutes et 36 secondes précisément. »**

**« ... »**

« ... »

« Comment il le sait ? » Demanda une personne anonyme.

**« Comment le sais-tu ? » S'étonna Midorima en relevant ses lunettes.**

**« J'ai compté. »**

**« Tu as...compté ? »**

**« Le temps qu'il fallait pour marcher de Maji jusqu'ici. Cela lui prend en général 10 minutes en tout : 3 minutes pour acheter son milkshake et 8 minutes pour arriver ici. »**

« On dirait un inspecteur qui prend en filature le suspect... » Lança Kiyoshi avec humour.

« Ou un stalkeur... » Continua Himuro l'air de rien.

« Toi et ton amour des milkshakes de Maji remonte d'aussi loin ? » S'écria Kagami alors que Seirin hochait la tête.

Comme seule réponse, Kuroko inspira encore une fois sa boisson favorite. _Adorable !_ Pensa la salle, _il ressemble à un chaton buvant son lait !_ Okai...c'était confirmé, Kuroko était lié par les liens du mariage à son milkshake.

**« Encore ? Combien en boit-il par jour ? »**

**« Kuro-chin en prend 4 ou 5 par jour. » Marmonna dans ses snacks Murasakibara.**

« Tu dois plus manger et moins boire de milkshake, Kuroko. » Souffla Aida.

« Mais c'est bon. » Protesta impassiblement le petit adolescent.

Devant cette logique imparable, Aida ne dit rien, ce qui fit glousser ses camarades.

**Il eut en silence entre le trio alors que leur attention se reporta sur le match entre Kise et Aomine pour se rendre compte que c'était fini. Le blond gisait au sol, souffrant la martyr tandis qu'Aomine faisait tourner la balle sur son index. **

**« Tetsu n'est pas là ? »**

**« Bientôt. »**

**« Aideeeeez-moi ! Je souffre ! » Gémit Kise dans son coin.**

**« Une fois arrivé, on pourra commencer à s'entraîner. » Continua Akashi, ignorant Kise.**

« Une fois par semaine, le vendredi soir, on se retrouvait ici pour des matchs amicaux. » Informa Midorima devant les regards interloqués des joueurs.

S'ils ne jouaient pas à cause du temps, ils allaient ensemble dans une salle d'arcade ou ils allaient manger des glaces. Ce temps semblait lointain à la GM. C'était l'époque où ils s'entendaient très bien, avant qu'ils ne détruisent toute leur superbe amitié qui les lier et qu'ils n'abandonnent Kuroko. Heureusement que celui-ci avait remis leurs esprits en place et qu'ils pouvaient maintenant se pardonner et retaper les liens brisés.

**Aomine fit la moue avant de repartir sur le terrain s'amusant à mettre panier sur panier. Kise se releva péniblement et rampa presque, sans aucune dignité et grâce, jusqu'au banc où il s'écroula en gémissant.**

**« Aomine-chi est un méchant ! » Pleura le blond. « Il ne veut pas perdre. »**

**« Logique. » Soupira Midorima, semblant désespéré.**

**« Il veut me tuer ! » **

**« Ryouta, ferme là ! » **

**Des ciseaux apparurent de nul part pour se retrouver près de la jambe du blond. Kise hurla avec une grande virilité. Sa voix aiguë perça les tympans de ses pauvres coéquipiers.**

Tous rirent, sans aucune pitié, du malheur de Kise. Le blond croisa ses mains sur son torse et tourna sa tête en gonflant ses joues dans un geste évident de bouderie. Personne ne compatit avec lui, il était beaucoup trop...voilà quoi ! Vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire !

**Le trio regarda Aomina alors que Kise pouvait rivaliser avec les limaces sur son banc. **

**« De l'eau... » Gémit-il. « S'il vous plaît...juste un peu d'eau... »**

**Aucun des ses trois amis ne daigna se tourner vers lui, se contenant de l'ignorer.**

**« Bande de sadiques... » Grommela le blond de mauvaise humeur.**

**Soudain, une bouteille d'eau venant de nul part se retrouva devant lui. Kise cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis...**

**« KYAAAAA ! »**

**Kise tomba sur le sol dans un « plonc » lourd poussant des cris stridents.**

Des rires s'emparèrent de nouveau de tous les occupants de la salle, hormis de la GM. Certains, comme Kagami, riait aux larmes, plié en deux. Kise bouda encore plus et pressa son visage dans ses mains pour éviter tout contact visuel avec les autres.

« Kuroko ! » Pleura de rire Izuki. « Ça me rassure qu'on est pas les seuls à souffrir de ses entrées fantômes. Enfin un peu de justice en ce monde ! »

**« KUROKO-CHI ! Tu veux me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque à 14 ans ? »**

**« J'ai de l'eau... » Kuroko était toujours impassible, semblant ne pas prêter attention à ce pauvre Kise.**

**« KUROKO-CHIIII ! » Kise se jeta sur Kuroko pour le tacler au sol et le serrer contre son torse avec force. « T'es le meilleur ! T'es le seul à penser à moi ! »**

**« Ki...Kise-kun...je...je ne peux pas respirer... »**

« Pauvre Kuroko... » Souffla Takao.

Comment avait-il pu survivre à ça pendant aussi longtemps ? Ce gamin avait un don dans la catégorie 'supporter les idiots et les surexcités'. Il devait recevoir un prix. Kaijo se sentit triste pour le petit adolescent. Même en étant dans deux lycées différents, Kise continuait à vouloir l'étouffer à mort. Heureusement que Seirin était là pour les séparer avant que Kuroko ne succombe à une horrible mort.

**« Kise, laisse Kuroko. » Annonça Midorima.**

**Avec réluctance, Kise lâcha le plus petit. Le blond se contenta d'attraper la bouteille et de boire de longues gorgées. Pendant ce temps, Kuroko disait bonjour aux autres. **

**« Ah, Tetsu ? Où est ton milkshake ? » Demanda Aomine alors qu'il s'approchait.**

**« J'ai prévu l'action de Kise-kun. J'ai posé mon milkshake sur le banc. »**

**Il pointa le dit banc de son doigt. Effectivement, posé dessus, un milkshake trônait fièrement. Kuroko s'assit et s'empressa de commencer à avaler sa précieuse boisson.**

Dans le monde réel, Kuroko faisait la même action. Les joueurs qui le regardaient clignèrent des yeux de surprise ou d'admiration.

« Tetsuya ? » Appela Akashi en haussant un sourcil. « C'est ton combientième milkshake ? »

« Deuxième. »

« Kuro-chin ne doit pas mentir. C'est son quatrième malkshake ! » Intervint Murasakibara en ébouriffant les cheveux bleus ciels du plus petit.

Kuroko tenta de se dégager, en vain. _On dirait un chaton,_ songea le reste de la salle qui observait la scène et puis...

Juste une seconde...

Le géant avait bien dit 'quatrième' ? MAIS COMMENT ? C'était impossible d'en trouver dans ce trou paumé ! Il avait des pouvoirs magiques ?

« Tetsu, tu avais promis de ne pas en prendre plus de deux par jours... » Soupira Aomine.

« Je m'en rappelle pas... »

« Tu t'en rappelles pas ou tu as volontairement oublié ? » S'enquit Akashi.

Pour toute réponse, Kuroko inspira dans sa paille. Les autres joueurs clignèrent des yeux. La relation entre les membres de la GM était beaucoup plus profonde qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient amis, mais pas à ce point. Même la vidéo montrait qu'ils partageaient des liens forts et qu'ils se connaissaient bien. Même Shutoku pouvait voir à quel point Midorima semblait ouvert et détendu. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu détruire cette amitié ?

**Puis Kuroko sortit un paquet violet sombre et vert clair de son sac. Il le tendit à Murasakibara. Le géant le prit presque comme s'il recevait une relique divine ou comme s'il venait de recevoir la visite de l'ange Gabriel qui venait annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Marie. Au choix.**

**C'était, sans surprise, un paquet de snack. Il y avait marqué quelque chose du type : 'vive le cacao, vive le pruneau !' Ce qui n'avait vraiment aucun sens, mais là n'était pas la question. **

**« C'est la nouvelle sortie de cette marque. Et comme c'est ta marque préférée, j'ai pensé que Murasakibara-kun aimerait les goûter. »**

**« Kuro-chin est le meilleur ! » Sourit le géant en passant sa grande main dans les cheveux bleus du plus petit.**

« Murasakibara? Comment fais-tu pour manger une telle chose ? » Demanda Fukui Kensuke de Yosen.

« Si Kuroko m'achète quelque chose c'est que c'est bon. » Kuroko fit un petit sourire à l'affirmation de Murasakibara.

« Si tu le dis... »

Il était évident que malgré la mésentente de ces deux là sur le terrain, ils s'entendaient très bien en dehors. Kuroko connaissait même ce qu'aimait le géant et lui en achetait !

**Murasakibara ouvrit son paquet et commença à savourer son moment 'snack'. Une aura rose avec des fleurs l'entoura pratiquement aussitôt, heureux.**

**« C'est bon... » Le géant semblait au paradis**

**« Oulà ! Tetsu ! Qu'as-tu pris pour lui ? On dirait qu'il est drogué ! Tu n'essayerais pas de l'empoisonner par rapport à votre dispute d'hier ? » S'écria Aomine en faisant un pas en arrière, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le drogué et lui.**

Il eut des rires à la déclaration stupide d'Aomine. De son siège, les joues d'Aomine rougirent, ce que remarquèrent évidemment ces deux voisins, Wakamatsu et Imayoshi. Les deux ne se gêneraient pas pour le charrier par la suite.

« Dispute ? De quelle dispute tu parlais ? » Demanda soudainement Hayama, de Rakuzan.

« Atsushi et Tetsusa se disputent souvent à propos de basket et ça continue encore aujourd'hui dans notre groupe WhatsApp. C'est épuisant. »

« Vous avez un groupe WhatsApp ? » La question posée par un pauvre inconnu,c'est-à-dire, Kimura le capitaine de Shutoku, fut ignorée par tous.

Les joueurs regardèrent les deux concernés avec surprise. Ils ignoraient l'existence de ce groupe et ignoraient également les disputes fréquentes de ces deux là. Yosen savait que Murasakibara pouvait facilement s'emporter, mais c'était étrange de se dire que Kuroko pouvait également se mettre en colère. A quoi pouvait ressembler un chaton en colère ?

« On n'a pas la même vision du basket. » Se justifia simplement Kuroko.

« Par contre, dès que ça parle de sucrerie, tout le monde est d'accord... » Lâcha Midorima.

**« Daiki, sois plus sérieux. » Le regard noir d'Akashi força Aomine à se figer comme un pic.**

**« Kise, relève toi. Tu fais pitié. » Lança Midorima au blond toujours au sol.**

**« Personne ne m'aime... » Pleura Kise et dans son malheur, il renversa la bouteille sur lui. « Pourquoi tant de haine ? »**

**« Ryouta ! » Kise se transforma en statue. « Merci. On va pouvoir s'entraîner. On fait comme d'habitude, Kise tu me feras cinq tours de plus. »**

**« Pourquoi moiiiii ? »**

**« Parce que t'es ennuyeux. » Akashi se désintéressa des pleurs de crocodiles du modèle. « Tetsuya, essaye de trouver une passe plus puissante et plus rapide. Il faut qu'elle soit imparable. Entraîne toi avec Daiki. »**

« Ça ne serait pas... » Commença Koganei avec excitation.

« ...L'ignite pass ! » Finit Izuki, l'admiration brillait dans ses yeux.

Tous se regardèrent avec anticipation. Ils avaient toujours été intrigué de comment une passe aussi puissante avait pu naître d'un garçon aussi petit et dépourvu de force et d'endurance. C'était un véritable mystère. Peut-être pourrait-il être résolu !

« C'est en deuxième année que j'ai inventé cette passe. » Informa Kuroko toujours aussi impassible.

« Génial ! » Souffla Kagami.

Il voulait vraiment voir d'où venait la passe de son partenaire qui le faisait tant souffrir.

**Murasakibara et Kuroko déposèrent leurs snacks et boisson sur le banc avant de rentrer sur le terrain. La vidéo s'accéléra soudainement, ayant sûrement subit une modification. Elle montra les six adolescents s'entraîner et faire des matchs amicaux. **

C'était impressionnant à voir. Ils n'avaient jamais vu les six de la GM pratiquer ensemble. Ils les avaient vu jouer l'un contre l'autre mais jamais ensemble. Et même à 14 ans, ils étaient plutôt terrifiants. Même les passes de Kuroko étaient déjà puissantes alors qu'il ne se considérait pas comme être du même niveau des 5 autres. Il l'était...d'une autre manière.

**Enfin, le dernier match, qui opposait Aomine, Kuroko et Midormia contre Akashi, Murasakibara et Kise, prit fin avec une égalité parfaite. Aucune des équipes n'avaient perdues et, les joueurs se reposaient tranquillement.**

« C'est presque impossible d'avoir égalité en basket...et vous nous sortez une égalité ! » Lança Okamura, le capitaine de Yosen, impressionné.

« Euhhh...comment dire...»

Shutoku et Seirin s'entre-regardèrent, se sentant _légèrement _visés.

**Aomine s'hydratait alors que Kise tentait de lui piquer sa bouteille avec grande maturité. Cela suffit pour déclencher une _nouvelle_ dispute. Encore. Ils se fatiguaient jamais ces deux-là...Les quatre autres les ignorèrent volontairement. Et s'écartèrent même, voulant éviter d'être associés à un duo de débiles à la mentalité ne frôlant pas l'âge de trois ans...et encore, cela serait insulter ces pauvres petits enfants qui ne méritaient d'être comparés à ceux-là.**

Les joueurs éclatèrent de rire devant ce manque de respect et de cette situation parfaitement ridicule. _Ça ce passait vraiment toujours comme ça ?_ Pensèrent-ils. Ils se tournèrent pour dévisager la GM. Vu les visages cramoisis de Kise et Aomine et ceux résignés des quatre autres, alors oui, cela devait être récurrent. Sérieusement, ils les plaignaient.

Puis ils pensèrent à la façon dont ils avaient été traités par eux. Finalement ils ne les plaignaient pas. C'était bien fait pour eux ! Oui, c'était mesquin de se réjouir du malheur des autres...un problème ? Pour être franc, les équipes avaient de la sympathie que pour Kuroko, le seul innocent dans l'histoire et qui avait remit la GM sur Terre. Pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui était venu dans leur lycée ?

« Au fait... » Dit alors Kagami en se grattant la joue. « Je vois pas le lien avec 'coup dur et humiliation pour la GM' et la vidéo présente. »

« C'est vrai, ça ! » Cria Takao. « Nous voulons l'humiliation ! Cela sera parfait pour que je rabâche Shin-chan jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! »

« TAKAO ! » Un objet non-identifié vola vers Takao qui l'évita in-extremis.

Midorima se renfrogna, déçu d'avoir échoué.

« C'est sûrement dans la suite de la vidéo ! Alors taisez-vous ! » L'aura noire d'Aida stoppa toutes conversations et tous reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran.

**« Ah ! » **

**La voix de Murasakibara s'éleva. Il retourna son paquet de snacks bizarres et le secoua, espérant faire apparaître un snack.**

**« Il y en a plus... »**

**Le géant fit la moue et se tourna larmoyant vers Akashi.**

**« J'ai faim. »**

**« Mange. »**

**« J'ai plus de snacks. »**

**« Va en acheter. »**

**« J'ai plus d'argent. »**

**« Va en chercher. »**

**« Aka-chin ne va pas m'en acheter ? »**

**« Tu en as déjà trop mangé, Atsushi. Prends garde à ta ligne. »**

« C'est quoi cette conversation ! » Ria quelqu'un, surpris malgré tous.

« T'es qui, Sei-chan ? Sa mère ? » Fit Mibuchi en passant sa main sur ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire.

Il se cacha derrière Nebuya pour éviter des ciseaux volant malencontreusement dans sa direction. Une fois la menace passée, Mibuchi continua, créant une vague de rire :

« J'ignorais que Sei-chan avait l'instinct maternelle ! »

« Tu vas souffrir demain Leo, compte là-dessus... » Mibuchi pâlit fortement à l'annonce d'Akashi et se cacha encore plus.

**Murasakibara fit une fois encore la moue. Puis il se tourna vers Kuroko qui avait reprit son milkshake qu'il buvait lentement.**

**« Kuro-chiiiinnnn ! A l'aide !»**

**« Murasakibara-kun, tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide. »**

« Tu sais, Kuroko... » Commença Kagami en jetant un regard à son ami presque assis sur les genoux du géant. « Tu devrais éviter d'être aussi franc, des fois... » Kuroko ne fit que cligner des yeux.

**« Tu as encore de ces super-snacks ? »**

**« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pris qu'un paquet, il n'y en avait plus qu'un. »**

**Kuroko aspira de nouveau son milkshake. Le géant regarda l'action avant que son visage ne s'éclaire d'un sourire, ayant une soudaine idée.**

« Aïe... » Fit Himuro en grimaçant. « Les idées d'Atsushi ne sont jamais bonnes. »

« Muro-chin est méchant... »

Plusieurs personnes ricanèrent devant la bouderie de Murasakibara. Kuroko se contenta de lui tapoter son épaule avec un petit sourire auquel le géant répondit par une caresse dans le cheveux bleus du plus petit. Il en profita pour le soulever et le déposer sur ses genoux. L'action passa inaperçue.

Cependant, le reste de la GM avait brusquement pâli et semblait attendre la suite avec peur et voulait soudainement partir en courant loin d'ici, très très loin d'ici. Cette vidéo allait raviver leur pire cauchemar. Leurs amis, assis à côté, furent intrigués par leur comportement et leur envie de voir le suite grandit.

**Murasakibara s'approcha de Kuroko, le dominant de sa taille mais le petit adolescent ne fit que cligner des yeux, pas du tout impressionné. **

**« Kuro-chin, je peux goûter ton milkshake ? »**

**Sans attendre de réponse, le géant attrapa la boisson et porta la paille à ses lèvres et commença à aspirer. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller, signe qu'il apprécier grandement le goût unique de vanille. Rapidement, il finit la boisson, rendant un verre vide à Kuroko, qui regarda avec choc son verre. Son masque légendaire complètement fissuré devant l'incroyable affront que venait de faire Murasakibara.**

« Ouha ! » Rigola Takao. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il suffisait de prendre son milkshake pour qu'il affiche des émotions ! »

Les joueurs hochèrent la tête, des sourires aux lèvres. Seirin échangèrent des regards en coin. Ils savaient ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire pour décoincer leur petit joueur.

De leur côté, la GM marmonnait, déprimée et apeurée. Murasakibara s'était même figé, ne touchant plus à son gâteau et entourant les épaules de Kuroko de son long bras. Le petit bleuet lui fit un léger sourire compatissant.

« J'ai fait une erreur qui coûta ma vie... » Himuro, le seul à l'avoir entendu, lui lança un regard étonné.

**Aomine et Kise, qui avaient fini de se taper dessus comme des petits primaires, parlaient à présent à Akashi. Midorima avait sorti son portable et glissait son doigt sur l'écran.**

**Soudainement une pression et une aura phénoménale les fit sursauter. Ils tremblèrent presque devant les vagues de rage qui circulait maintenant sur le terrain. Doucement, ils se tournèrent vers la source de cette aura, s'attendant au pire.**

« Non...ne me dites pas... » Commença Kiyoshi en lançant un regard furtif à Kuroko.

« C'est impossible ! » Répliqua Hyuga. « Nous parlons de notre adorable, petit et innocent Kuroko. Il ne peut pas diffuser ce type de rage...non ? » Lui-même ne semblait pas si sûr.

Le reste de la salle ne fit que frémir.

**Ils se retrouvèrent devant un Murasakibara figé comme une statue qui faisait face à Kuroko. Mais pas leur mignon petit Kuroko, non, sinon cela ne serait pas amusant. Ce Kuroko là sortait tout droit de leurs pires cauchemars.**

**Ses yeux bleus étaient brillants de rage, une aura noire l'enveloppait avec une envie de tuer sans échappant. Il ressemblait plus à un sayan venant d'être passé à l'étape 'super sayan'. **

Un puissant silence s'abattit sur l'ensemble de la salle. On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler s'il y en avait mais comme on est en hiver...il n'y en pas...

Les regards se tournèrent petit à petit vers le concerné...qui buvait son sixième milkshake comme un bienheureux sur la source géante de chaleur qu'était Murasakibara. Ils clignèrent des yeux, ouvrirent la bouche. Aucun son ne sortit. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« Ku...kuroko est capable de se mettre en colère ? » Souffla Koganei. « Il est terrifiant. »

Tous hochèrent vigoureusement la tête. La GM semblait misérable et leurs amis compatirent. Ils avaient du affronter la rage d'un véritable démon. Pire qu'Akashi...

**Avant même que quiconque ne puisse faire un mouvement, Kuroko rabattit son bras en arrière. Son bras sembla s'entourer d'une sorte d'énergie...du ki ? Dans un geste fluide, rapide et violent, Kuroko ramena son bras qui frappa avec force le torse de Murasakibara, le faisant reculer d'un pas. Le géant se plia en deux, vidé de son souffle, agrippant le point d'impact de ses bras, avant de s'effondrer au sol, inconscient. **

« Attendez...quoi ? » Cria Mibuchi avec choc.

« Ce petit gamin a pu battre un géant ? » Fit Kasamatsu, ébahi.

« Hé... » De la transpiration coula sur les tempes d'Imayoshi.

« Tout ça...pour un milkshake ? » Sifflèrent Himuro et Kagami.

« Kuroko est aussi violent ? » S'étonna Aida.

Chacun réagissait du mieux qu'il pouvait. En même temps, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'ils étaient témoins de la rage d'un adorable petit chaton qui se transformait en horrible démon mettant, sans pression, KO un géant. Ils avaient du mal à y croire. Avaient-ils bien vu ? De son côté, Kagami se promit de ne jamais toucher à son milkshake : il était trop jeune pour mourir !

**Kuroko se tenait au-dessus du 'cadavre' de Murasakibara, le toisant de ses yeux bleus-ciels haineux. De leur côté, le reste de la GM ignorait comment vraiment bien réagir : devaient-ils aider Murasakibara, fuir le plus loin possible du démon ou l'exorciser ? **

**Midorima se tenait crispé, droit, dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement. Sa bouche ouverte baillait aux corneilles, choqué. Son visage montrait clairement son envie de se cacher de peur. **

**Kise tremblait de tout son corps de terreur. Ses mains devant lui, signe d'abandon, il reculait doucement. Il marmonnait sans cesse. On lui avait pris son gentil petit Kuroko-chi ! Quelqu'un l'avait remplacé ! C'était sûrement ça !**

**Aomine avait ses yeux écarquillés, complètement incapable de pensées cohérentes. Il devait être trop fatigué, il avait dû voir une illusion. Il était dans le déni complet, mais il préférait ça, plutôt que d'affronter la terrible réalité.**

**Akashi pouvait passer comme n'étant pas affecté par la situation. Cependant, il avait une lueur de peur, voire de terreur, et de respect dans son regard. Il avait même reculé d'un pas.**

**Tous se mirent d'accord : un Kuroko énervé était plus terrifiant qu'un Akashi en colère.**

« C'est quelque chose que je ne voudrais jamais voir ! » Annonça Miyaji en frissonnant fortement.

« Il a réussi à faire peur à Akashi ! » Cria Hayama en sautillant et lançant des œillades terrifiées à Kuruko. « C'est possible ? »

« J'ai vu une fois Kuroko en colère... » Raconta Kagami, se rappelant d'une certaine scène. « Mais ça n'avait rien à voir à...à _ça _! »

« En colère ? Contre qui ? » Demanda Sakuraï en inclinant la tête. Quand il remarqua l'attention posée sur lui, il enchaîna des 'je suis désolé' avant de se faire frapper par Aomine, le calmant.

« Je n'aimais pas la méthode de Hanamiya. » Expliqua Kuroko sans émotion, accompagné de son milkshake adoré.

Les joueurs ne dirent rien, et ne firent que trembler de terreur. Ils ressentirent presque de la pitié pour Hanamiya. Presque. Jamais plus, ils ne pourraient avoir la vision d'un garçon innocent.

**Soudain, une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Akashi et il se reprit.**

**« Intéressant... » Kuroko dirigea son attention sur son capitaine. « Tetsuya...je sais où tu peux utiliser ce coup... » Le sourire d'Akashi n'avait absolument rien de creepy. Non...pas du tout...**

« Murasakibara est sûrement mort...et la seule chose qui te viens à l'esprit est la création de cette passe violente ? » S'exclama Fukui, de Yosen, une expression de stupéfaction inscrite sur son visage.

« J'ignorais que 'l'ignite pass' avait été créée à partir d'un meurtre... » Approuva Hyuga.

« Murasakibara-chi n'est pas mort... » Interpella Kise, les sourcils haussés.

« Sei-chan est la seule personne à se remettre aussi vite d'un choc... » Continua Mibuchi, ignorant Kise qui partit se lamenter sur les genoux du pauvre et impitoyable Kasamatsu.

« Au moins, on sait d'où vient cette passe, maintenant... » Songea tout haut Izuki. « Pourtant, Kagami a souvent été frappé de cette manière mais il n'a jamais été tué ! »

« Murasakibara-chi est encore vivant... » Essaya de nouveau le modèle blond qui repartit pleurer quand ils l'ignorèrent. Encore.

« C'est parce que je me contrôle. Akashi-kun m'a donné des cours de contrôle. » Dit simplement le concerné, inspirant son milkshake.

Tous sentirent une sueur froide glisser le long de leur dos. A quel point était-il terrifiant pour devoir apprendre à se contrôler ?

**Kuroko ne fit que dévisager Akashi avec, presque malveillance. Akashi déglutit, mal à l'aise devant le comportement totalement opposé au vrai Kuroko. Il espérait ne plus jamais avoir affaire avec CE Kuroko là. Il comprit qu'il devait ajouter quelque chose pour le calmer.**

**« Je vais te prendre un autre milkshake. Je t'en paillerai un par jour. »**

**Kuroko fit un mince sourire avant de partir vers le banc, en enjambant d'un geste nonchalant le corps de Murasakibara. Oui, Akashi avait acheté Kuroko...un problème ?**

**Puis, le capitaine observa Kuroko quitter le terrain avant de se tourner vers les trois autres adolescents toujours figés et apeurés.**

**« J'ai une nouvelle règle. » Akashi posa ses yeux rouges sur le géant à terre. « Ne jamais se mettre sur la route de Tetsuya et d'un milkshake, à moins de subir le même sort. »**

Aida se tourna vers Seirin, un air grave sur le visage.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, le premier qui touche à un milkshake, non seulement je le laisse mourir, mais il devra payer des milkshakes pendant un mois et se verra doubler son entraînement. »

Serin resta dubitatif avant d'acquiescer, compréhensif. Ils comprenaient très bien l'enjeu de cette punition. Punition qui ressemblait plus à une exécution. Les autres équipes ne purent que compatir sur leur sort. Heureusement que Kuroko n'était pas dans leur équipe, ils ne sauraient comment le gérer en cas de colère aiguë. Quoique...acheter des milkshakes devraient suffire...non ? Et puis, ils avaient déjà leur énergumène à supporter...

**Aomine chuchota à l'oreille de Kise.**

**« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Tetsu puisse humilier son grand petit-ami...c'est un coup dur... »**

« ... »

« QUOIII ! »

« C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?! »

« DEPUIS QUAND ? »

Les cris de stupeurs et de surprises remplirent la salle. Tous se tournèrent vers le duo de bienheureux. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas remarqué leur proximité, mais maintenant c'était évident. Kuroko était assis sur les genoux de Murasakibara. Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant ? Étaient-ils aveugles ou atteints d'une quelconque cécité ? Pour ajouter et prouver leur relation, Kuroko connaissait parfaitement les goûts spéciaux du géant tandis que le dit géant ébouriffait sans cesse les cheveux du petit bleuet.

« Depuis la deuxième année. » Expliqua Murasakibara avec un sourire niai en posant sa grande main sur la tête du plus petit. « Kuro-chin est le meilleur ! »

Kuroko fit un petit sourire, se pressa encore plus contre le géant et posa sa tête contre le torse de Murasakibara qui l'enserra dans une puissante étreinte protectrice et possessive. Il fusilla même du regard tous ceux qui osaient poser un œil sur Kuroko. Il était à lui. Son précieux !

« Et ça vous aurez gênés de nous le dire ? » Cria Hyuga le doigt pointé vers eux, accusateur.

« Vous n'avez pas demandé... » Kuroko inclina adorablement la tête sur le côté.

S'ils n'avaient pas vu la vidéo, ils auraient cru à l'innocence angélique du petit bleuet. Mais maintenant, ils ne pouvaient que frissonner, espérant ne jamais être la victime de sa rage...

Une chose était sûre : ne jamais toucher aux précieux milkshakes de Kuroko au risque de subir le châtiment ultime de la mort.

**OoO**

Et un one shot de fini, et un !

Je me suis beaucoup amusée (ceci est un euphémisme : je rigolais comme une psychopathe seule dans ma chambre pendant sa rédaction...) à écrire ce type de fanfiction : du type 'watch and react'. Je trouve ça _tellement_ drôle et ça fait _tellement_ longtemps que je voulais en écrire une. Et pourquoi pas en écrire une sur : comment 'l'ignite pass' de Kuroko a été inventé ? Moi aussi je me pose la question. Et puis Tadatoshi Fujimaki ne l'a jamais précisé ! Juste voir l'adorable petit Kuroko mettre KO le géant Murasakibara me fait juste tomber de rire.

Et toute cette histoire vient d'un délire avec une amie qui vient de se mettre à l'animé...après des mois de supplications de ma part, elle s'y est enfin mise ! Un exploit vu comment elle est butée ! Vous la trouverez sous le nom de _Cuicuit_ sur Wattpad. Elle écrit du n'importe quoi...

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'évoquer le match contre Kirisaki Daichi qui est le meilleur match, selon moi ! C'est là que l'idée d'un Kuroko en colère est née.

Sinon, j'espère que ce petit couple fluffy vous a plu parce que c'est mon couple favori (Aomine/Kuroko et Hyuga/Kiyoshi viennent ensuite) ! Il y a trop peu de Murasakibara/Kuroko, à mon plus grand malheur...ils sont pourtant adorables ensemble !

J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés à lire ce one shot, qui est du pur n'importe quoi. S'il vous plaît...ce n'est pas très sérieux...ne me tuez pas...ayez un peu de pitié pour mon humour de merde...il me provient de père et de mon amie butée, Cuicuit...

L'idée me vient d'une fanfiction de Kuruko, sur le site , appelée justement _Watch and React_ écrit par _anilikz0985_. Je vous conseille vivement d'aller la lire, elle est est géniale et à mourir de rire ! Bon elle est en anglais mais ça gêne pas...

Merci à tous !


End file.
